Ranma Millennium chaos
by ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter
Summary: Ranma weird life was weird, but when Akane gets him a present for his birthday its going to get a whole lot weirder...
1. The broken puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the series yu-gi-oh or Ranma 1/2 or its characters. Note: Reedited some and reposted. Also for all those that may flame all that I post new is usually rough drafts that have minor editing so please keep your negative review down key. Keep mind if problems with other chapters this applies to them. Pre-reader/editors would be appreciated if anyone wants to help me.

Chapter one: The broken puzzle

The day started out as normal enough as normal as Nerima gets it since the Saotomes brought all the chaos there. As usual Ranma and his pop were at their usual morning workout except the master decided to join in the morning exercise.

Happosai "Genma starting without me how could you."

Ranma "hey the old goat has decided to join us. Oh no you don't." Genma in mid-air grovel" sorry master please for give me."

He lands in the pool after a kick from not paying attention to the fact they were still sparing.

Ranma "gee pop we done or are you not done groveling to the old goat."

Happosai "Ranma you look tense relax me boy no need to get work up over soggy panda and why don't you slip into this little".

Ranma "when hell freezes over go back to where came from in fact let me help you get back to that rock "Kachu tenshin Amiguriken".

He goes closer keeping the little gnome dodging. Happosai hits Ranma up in the air with a little gift of happofire ball which the explosion send him flying through Akane bed room window.

Ranma landed face to face with waking and startling Akane.

Akane "rannnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmaaaa youu perverrrrt".

Ranma starts running before Akane could punch him flying out the window.

Ranma "I can explain it is not what it looks Akane I was not..."

Akane is screaming chasing Ranma through hallways with her big mallet.

Akane "come back her Ranma before I really lose it."

She had woken up the whole with loud crash of her cornering Ranma and hitting him over the head with the mallet.

Nabiki "that is nice sis next time try to do the Ranma smashing a little later in the day."

She and the rest of the family got up and went down for breakfast leaving Ranma there koed for the time being. Down at breakfast.

Nabiki "so you tried to kiss Akane while she was asleep aren't we the Romeo"

Ranma "hey I didn't do nothing. It is all the gnomes fault for knocking me into Akane's room".

Nabiki "sure likely story Romeo. Well see you later. " Nabiki leaves.

Genma "that a boy a little effort goes along way hey Tendo"

Soun "that it does."

Later that day...

Genma and Soun "Everyone we have to hurry our planning for its Ranma's birthday tomorrow and we need to plan it while Ranma is not here so everyone knows what they doing Kasumi your in charge of decorations, Nabiki has done her part with expenses and we are supervising oh we almost forgot Akane you will be in charge of keeping Ranma busy until it gets dark and also everyone hide your presents good so Ranma doesn't know anything about this."

Akane suddenly remembering she didn't buy Ranma anything rushes to buy him something knowing from past experiences Ranma had just laughed at her home made gifts. After walking to the shopping district she look around to no avail seeing that all the stuff was too expensive or nothing that he would be interested in at all.

She sat down sighing thinking she wasted her time coming out. She got up to leave and walking home out of the shopping district when she spotted out of nowhere something she had not noticed, a shop amongst the rest shopping booths that she had never seen there before ever like it just appeared out of thing air.

So curiosity got the better of her and decided to check it out. There were a lot weird items that seemed to be antiques and there were a lot of other things looking pretty expensive that she knew she couldn't afford so decided that might be best to forget about it and was about turn around when she spotted two items that caught her interest.

She look at a gold necklace looked strange but some what cool still and to surprise she could afford it as well as this other item which was gold with puzzle pieces. The stranger told her about the puzzle and how it held great powers so did the necklace also that they were from excavation from the ruins of ancient Egypt along with a set of three duel monsters cards, which was a new crave at their school.

Everyone was playing it except for Ranma who didn't know how to play and was discouraged from playing because he was bad at playing cards well normal cards but he didn't think there would be any difference in the two.

She bought them both the puzzle and cards for Ranma and necklace for herself. She no sooner turned her head and the place was gone. She thought she was losing it except she had evidence that it was there. She was on the way home trying to solve the puzzle for fun but there were so many pieces to try and gave up. She had gotten home real late to find that everyone was in bed and after eating what kasumi left for her she went to bed wearing the necklace and hiding puzzle.


	2. Birthday Bash or just plain blast

Chapter two: birthday bash or just plain blast

The next morning both Akane and Ranma went to school as normal but apparently word got out it was Ranma's birthday and soon any possibility of it being quiet went out the window. Ranma's day was boring as usual and he barely managed to stay awake during his teacher's usual boring lectures until lunchtime strolled around.

He was sitting down eating his lunch as rumbling can be heard throughout the building. The shakes sounds getting quicker and louder as rumbling got closer. Ranma ducked for cover knowing that it could only mean Shampoo was not far off as the class wall crumbled.

Shampoo" bring Ranma birthday lunch yes."

Akane started scowl as Ranma ate Shampoo's food and not her cooking. She kicks them both out the open window.

Akane"you two mind people are trying to eat in peace".

Later that day Akane and Ranma walk home from school.

Ranma"geez whats your problem Akane"

Akane"nothing ok just forget it Ranma. Lets go see a movie besides repairs are being done. If went back now there is a good chance that Shampoo will just make the damage worse".

Ranma"what ever I bet our folks are forcing you to do this."

Akane "actually it was my idea baka."

They went to the movie, which Ranma slept through Akane's chick flick, which got him a rude awakening from Akane who hit him with cold water and sent Ranma flying out of the theater with her usual mallet. A yellow flash of light disappeared that surrounded her; she seemed to shift into her usual appearance.

Akane"get up Ranma or dad will start thinking we did something more than go to a movie.

A puzzled Ranma"what the hell was that"

Akane "what are talking about Ranma I just splash you with cold water and I guess you must have tripped"

Ranma"yeah right lets just get going before I have to beat ideas out pops that anything transpired at that lame movie"

After arriving home they following signs leading them to the dark dojo where there was a big shouting as the light flicks on "surprise".

Ranma lands on his face being startled by everyone there Shampoo, Cologne, Happosai, Ryoga, Ukyou and the rest of the Tendo household thank god neither kuno was there or there would be chaos to the point that was more or less pure insanity.

Ranma"i...party"

Ukyou, Shampoo and everyone else" happy birthday go open your presents".

He soon did to find everyone gave him martial arts stuff except for Happosai who dumped his raiding collection for Ranma to have. Everyone except for Kasumi and Nabiki gave him a mighty kick to who knows where. Then he notice Akane was holding her present for him behind her back.

Akane"here Ranma something to keep you busy I couldn't solve it so I thought you enjoy the challenge maybe you will have better luck"

Ranma"ah geez Akane thanks I guess but it looks like piece junk if ask me".

After few hours of party everyone went home happy in rather good condition well everyone except Ranma who got malleted when both Ukyou and Shampoo try to give there fiancée a good bye kiss. Ranma spent the rest of the night alone except when Akane apologize and did what no one thought she ever do even in the greatest of mood she did it she kissed Ranma on the cheek and went to bed leaving Ranma shocked.

After that Ranma had change of heart and seeing that couldn't sleep he seemed drawn to the gold pieces of the puzzle. After what seemed like ages of frustration Ranma managed to make the puzzle out to somewhat triangle pyramid but he was annoyed he was so close but yet still couldn't finish the puzzle. Ranma sighed as thought about the next day that made him little depressed wishing he had some more normal friends especially ones that were not trying to kill him or marry him. He would be surprised because he was about to get it.

The next day at Furinkan High School... we have Ranma and Akane taken off for school as usual they arrive at the front gate well on time for once or should have been on time but luck would have it Ryoga would not have it as he made his entrance by throwing his bandanas like lethal throwing stars.

Ryoga" Rannnnnnnmmma die you pay for giving me to that girl... Asuza ....".

The fight continued as Ranma is personally do his best to get on Ryoga nerves as he leads Ryoga through the school losing him and Ryoga start smashing through the whole school as everyone evacuates the school for safety. Within minutes Ryoga literally makes the school rubble after losing it let off a perfected shishi hokodan too bad Ranma was no longer in the building as Ryoga got himself lost again not... to be seen again for the time being...

Ranma"alright Ryoga was finally a use for once no more school for us"

Akane"honestly Ranma this is all your fault someone could have been hurt..".

Principle kuno arrives"ahhh...wat you genkes done to me school.... I guess you alls gona have to transfer toa Domino High until mea school is rebuilt."

Ranma and classmates left in good spirits. Ranma and Akane went back to the house only to find Principle Kuno already sent new uniforms to their house with letter explaining that they were being transfer to Domino High.

Ranma"theres no way I'm wearing uniform like pops and thats..." 'splash'

An unconscious panda floats in the koi pond.

Ranma" that." He walks off to dojo to practices some katas.

Ranma after practicing went to his room and still not being able to sleep much having too much on his mind wondering what this new school would be like and if it would be normal compared to what he was used to everyday. He sat there fooling around with the puzzle yet again to near to finishing it and just placing it back in the box and collapsed into sleep unaware of the events that were going to come.

Authors note: Hey everyone I hope you like the story so far. There are more to come in fact as soon as I edit the other chapter and adds some more I be posting more chapters to come. I hope you enjoy seeing this is the first fan fic that I have writing and post. And also I already in the process of writing two more cross over for Ranma like a Kenshin one which I'm going to title Set Adrift in The Meiji Era and a Flame of Recca call The Fire clan heritage.


	3. New School, New Destiny: Yami’s Awakens

New School, New Destiny: Yami's Awakening  
  
The following morning came rather sooner than anyone going to school at the Tendo residence especially for Ranma, who as usual wanted to sleep another fifteen minutes of sleep, was interrupted by his father flip his cot up for an unscheduled dip in the koi pond. Started the usual morning work out or would have been if Ranma had been in the mood to put up with it.  
  
Ranma-chan "what did you do that for you stupid excuse for a panda or even man."  
  
Ranma getting out make quick work of Genma by pointing at rock. Ranma "hey look 500 yen." She pushes Genma into the pond while he was bending down looking for money.  
  
Ranma gets ready for school by changing back to normal with the hot kettle water. He gets far as his room door where a smug looking Nabiki was there to confront him. This couldn't be a good thing that look she was giving usual meant trouble in one way or the other for him or others. So he stopped in middle of his tracks and pretends he didn't see her. Too bad she did.  
  
Nabiki "so where do you think your going Saotome. I got proposition that I know you will find in your best interest to listen and not run away before I even say something. Ranma let me spell it out your going to where the school uniform or go as a girl the choice is your specially don't want some certain photos of you to stay out public eyes now do we."  
  
Ranma "So how much and who is paying you Nabiki I know that you wouldn't give me a choice in the matter of matter unless someone paid you to do this. So who put you up to this?"  
  
Nabiki: If that's all need to know principle Kuno did and paid me quite well... enjoy school the choice is yours..." Nabiki goes to school skipping breakfast, which Akane made.  
  
Ranma left with Akane shortly after getting into the Domino High uniform and after getting some medicine for his stomach needed having eaten Akane's intoxicating cooking. They ran down the street at normal pace for once not being in a hurry for once having plenty of time to get to there new school neither talking much at all. They enter the schoolyard only to find Kuno had all ready move in proclaiming himself as all high mighty head to anyone that would listen no one did or bothered to notice his ranting.  
  
Kuno "stand and fight foul sorcer......."  
  
Ranma wasting no time just used Kuno's face as stepping stone as he and Akane left laying unconscious on the ground and headed their separate ways both having separate classes. Ranma was already lost. He went ask for direction to class from couple of fellow students.  
  
Ranma"um do you know where this room is I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me where this class is?"  
  
Joey "what do you say Tristan lets show the new kid his room"  
  
Tristan "Yeah let show him the way to the room."  
  
Both Tristan and Joey were hiding their devious intents of making Ranma first day there one he wouldn't forget. They lead him to the girls' bathroom, which they had covered up the label for the bathroom.  
  
Joey "here it is good luck your you will need it.""  
  
Ranma "well thanks see you guys later."  
  
Ranma entered the bathroom only to bash and thrashed and thrown out on his butt. Ranma got up from the floor and walked to his first class after asking a teacher who pointed it out for him. It would have been fine had it not been for everyone was gossiping about how big of pervert he was trying to go into the girls room. All the time Joey and Tristan were laughing their butts off at the look on his face. Ranma just wished the school would end soon. Later...  
  
Ranma sat in homeroom while almost everyone else was playing athletic activities. Ranma didn't join in feeling he didn't fit in very well and that everyone would just still be talking about it so didn't bother. He sat there pulling out the puzzle working on it as Joey and Tristan came up causing Ranma to put the puzzle back in its box. He looked at them.  
  
Ranma "what are you two doing here. Come to gloat at your stupid prank you pulled on me.... go ahead if makes feel better about yourselves."  
  
Joey "chill man we came here to apologize of what did to we really shouldn't have done that to you....hmm what is that you got there." Joey pick up the box and peers inside.  
  
Tristan "yeah I mean even though it was funny we just couldn't help it."  
  
Ranma ". ...what your apologizing..." Ranma was actually taken back a little by that."  
  
Joey "look at this bunch of junk. Right like we would apologize that's a laugh here Tristan catch." He throws the puzzle box to Tristan,  
  
They both played keep away throwing back and forth the box to Ranma's annoyance was trying to keeps his cool as he tried to get it back.  
  
Ranma "hey give me it back that's mine.."  
  
They manage to keep it away from him for couple minutes until someone step in from behind Tristan and snatched the box away from them. Their attitude change very quickly.  
  
Girl "hey you two leave him alone don't got better things then to play keep away with someone else's things." Joey and Tristan took off. She hands Ranma the box back.  
  
Girl" here you go don't Tristan and Joey there always like that sorry about hey the names Tea Gardner. What is yours?  
  
Ranma ".... It's Ranma Saotome. So does everyone here like them treat new students like that on their first day at this school."  
  
Tea "No there couple of trouble makers no real threat from them their not as bad. So what is that you got there anyways?"  
  
Ranma "its gift I got for my birthday from a friend. It was item recovered from Egyptian dig. According to the street merchant my friend bought it from said it is suppose to grant the person that puts the puzzle together their greatest desire."  
  
Tea "wow that real deep so have completed it? What would you wish for?"  
  
Ranma "well normally I would say to become the greatest martial artist in world or to have normal life.....but what I would have to say more friends I don't have really many true ones.  
  
Tea "you cheer up you will see you make many friends well see you later it was nice meeting you." She walks off.  
  
Joey and Tristan were in the halls gloating at how easy it was to toy with Ranma and what they were going to do to him the next day.  
  
Tristan "that was easy as cake I playing keep away with Ranma toy puzzle when is going to grow up.. too bad Tea went ruined our fun."  
  
Joey "who says she ruined the fun Tristan he is not going to finish that puzzle of his with this piece I took."  
  
Tristan "nice work." Joey tosses the piece of the puzzle into pool from the window.  
  
Later that day....  
  
In the courtyard in front of the school Kuno can be seen in front of a podium as he prepare to give a speak to student body of his demand of being an upper classman. He started his speak.  
  
Kuno "I the new transferred upper classman head declare that no one is allowed to be dating until I the Great Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder, rising start kendo fencing world, date with Akane Tendo or Tea Gardner.  
  
Joey "yeah right like we listen to someone like you why don't get off your high horse already you egotistical jerk."  
  
Everyone wants to back up what they were saying but remained silent.  
  
Tristan "yeah so zip it."  
  
Kuno jumping to conclusions again blames the attitudes of Joey and Tristan to be the work of Ranma black magic not believing that anyone would go against what he proclaimed, but then that's how his mind work.  
  
Kuno "what... oh I see the fiend Saotome has all ready used his black magic to corrupt your minds so I will free with my righteous blade."  
  
Kuno attack both Joey and Tristan in running straight at them both thinking he was nut ball that they could take no problem, but they soon found out the hard way. Kuno's barrage of bokken as fell back on the ground bruised and battered.  
  
Joey "has a monster.. it was nice knowing Tristan"  
  
Tristan "likewise buddy."  
  
Both of them waited for next blow but all they heard was heard a rip of fabric and nothing. They look up just in time to see Ranma had taking their hits and his cloths look torn in many places with many good sizes gashes as well. Ranma caught Kuno's blade with his hands and stopped his attack  
  
Ranma "Kuno leave them alone. You have gone too far and I am not going to stand by watching you attack my friends. If want to attack them then you have to go through me."  
  
Both Joey and Tristan lay there in shock that Ranma would even consider them as his friends or stick up for them after all the things they had done to him. They watched as Kuno charged Ranma without giving a thought he attacked Ranma all out with his bokken. Too his dismay Ranma penetrated his defense with six blows to Kuno's unguarded body.  
  
Ranma "its over Kuno."  
  
Kuno "I will never be beaten by the likes of you.." Kuno no sooner had he said that he fell unconscious.  
  
Ranma "you guys ok sorry about Kuno he is just full of himself." Offers them a hand up.  
  
Joey "why would you want to be friends with us after what we did singling you out and all.  
  
Tristan "yeah I mean we were jerks to you before we even knew you."  
  
Ranma "forget it I have had worse it better to make a friend than rivals I should know from experience."  
  
Joey "no it is not all right I got to make it up to. Stay right here be right back there is something I got to do."  
  
Joey left Ranma with Tristan as he went to retrieve the piece of the puzzle that he threw in the pool. Joey dives into the pool.  
  
Joey "now where is it I know its here. Where is ah there it is. Almost got it. Yes now to get back to Ranma and Tristan."  
  
Joey comes back dripping drenched he takes out the piece of the puzzle and tosses Ranma the piece.  
  
Joey "you will need that piece to finish that puzzle sorry we took it from you. We still cool?"  
  
Ranma "sure just don't do it again. Lets hangout tomorrow so can get to know each other better."  
  
Joey and Tristan "ok sound great. "  
  
Ranma "later"  
  
Joey "later"  
  
Tristan "Laters"  
  
Ranma went home and after training he went to his room, which was empty because his pop high tailed it when heard happosai was coming back. He sat down on his cot and started putting the puzzle together.  
  
Ranma "almost got it. Hmm I was missing piece after all good thing Joey got it back for me. Now this piece fits in here and there this eye should go in the center here. Alright I finished.... what the heck is happening....ahhhh"  
  
Ranma was hit with yellow millennium eye symbol hit Ranma's head. The room flash as the completed millennium puzzle shook. Ranma was hit with blurry images and he felt shadow realm magic. He felt a new presence and black out. The shadow realm has reopened as the great pharaoh has awakening for soon man kinds darkest hour will be coming.  
  
Editor note- well it was long writing this chapter I hope enjoy next up in the next chapter Ranma "secret" is out and heads our going to turn. Yami- Ranma will unleash his shadow powers in on of many shadow games to teach pass judgment on those being oppressed. Chapter four: the shadow games return. Tell me how you like the story so far and I will continue to try to improve. 


	4. The Shadow Game Return

Disclaimer: I don't own either series of Ranma or Yugi-oh just writing these for fun if forget this in the other I probably add one later if it bothers anyone.  
  
Chapter four: The Shadow Games return  
  
Ranma found himself walkthrough the corridors of his mind to find it has change quite a bit. What really startled him was that he was even seeing it instead having a normal dream. He went up and down staircases through doors mostly lead back to where he started. It all seemed too weird if was not walking through his own mindscape he would think he had really lost. How would explain something that looked like something from out of the twilight zone. He came upon two rooms.  
  
Ranma hmm this be my room of the mind seeing it reflects my thoughts and memories... but what is this other room with weird eye symbol on it...wonder what is in. on way to find out.   
  
He felt the door it felt strange and ancient like thousands of years old. He grabbed a hold of the handle and turned it in to see the room had many hieroglyphs all on the walls stone. The writing all seemed Egyptian as his eyes wonder they fell upon a figure. A closer look caused Ranma to fall on his butt and surprise.  
  
Ranma "Who the heck are you? You look just like me with few differences."  
  
Yami "I'm ya...."  
  
Before Ranma could get any answer from him he received rude awakening with nice big bucket of water extra cold to wake him courtesy his uncute fiancée. He woke with startled yell that changed in pitch as he changed.  
  
Ranma "why did you do that for uncute tomboy ... ah great now I have to take a warm bath."  
  
Akane "get going or we are going to be late if you don't get going..."  
  
Ranma "nag ....nag I know you don't have to tell me I know."  
  
Ranma was washed up and within minutes he was out the door wearing his uniform eating his breakfast on his way to school leaving Akane in his dust. Akane ran after him steaming mad that he didn't wait for her. Ranma ran into Joey and Tristan at the front gate of school apparently they had been waiting for him.  
  
Ranma "Hey guy. What is up? You been waiting long? "  
  
Joey" nah Ranma just glad we didn't wait long for you otherwise we wouldn't have time talk before lunch time....hmm what is that you got there around your neck there I have not seen that before it is new?"  
  
Tristan "doesn't that look familiar. Isn't that the puzzle that were play keep away with?"  
  
Ranma "The very same and thanks to you guys I completed it last night. The strange thing is I blacked out after seeing a yellow light. Freaky huh? But then again it is nothing. So lets get to class we can talk about what we are going to do at lunch."  
  
Joey "That is cool you finished it. Ok let's get"  
  
Tristan "yeah the sooner we get to class the sooner we can sleep away the boring classes away."  
  
They head to class still chatting away just missing an angry Akane who was being calmed down by her usual friends so that she wouldn't maim Ranma or his new friends. Ranma half way through his last class before lunch fell asleep and was sent into hall to hold water buckets until the end of class. He didn't have to wait long because both Joey and Tristan got sent out for disrupting the teacher with spitballs.  
  
Ranma "ah great of all the things I had to be stuck holding had to be water buckets. It just had to be water just my luck."  
  
Joey "What is matter with it just little water nothing to worry about we do this all the time."  
  
Tristan "yeah what is a matter little water never hurt anyone."  
  
Tristan and Joey start playing around with their water bucket splashing each other while Ranma was pressing as much as possible to other wall as both Joey and Tristan set their sight on Ranma with remaining water. Ranma tries to get away from them, but ends up getting corner and next thing can be heard is a big splash. Joey and Tristan look on in puzzlement as soaked red head girl was now standing in the same spot.  
  
Joey "um... miss where my friend go and who the heck are you?"  
  
Tristan "are you new girl and if so why are you not wearing uniform."  
  
Ranma's face faults as she holds her head not sure she could fake it for long. She decided to explain the curse to them, which at first they were skeptical until saw Ranma change back with hot water.  
  
Tristan "geeze you got it bad I hate to have a father like that I wouldn't wish that on anyone."  
  
Joey "me either I want beat the living tar out of him a regular basis ...well seeing its lunch time why don't we go."  
  
Ranma "Yeah sure."  
  
The lunchtime flew by as well as the remainder of the school day. Ranma, Tristan, and Joey only got sent out into the hall for the remainder of classes for not paying attention until the teacher hit them in head with chalk pieces. They started walking home together after school had let out. They decide to head to grabs something else to eat.  
  
Ranma "lets gets something else to eat I'm starved is there good place around here to get something to eat."  
  
Tristan "sorry guys I have get home to baby sit." He left Joey and Ranma to hangout as they prated ways."  
  
Joey "sure I heard a new burger place open why don't eat there I hear the burgers are to die for."  
  
Tea walks by them.  
  
Ranma "hey Tea why don't join us for a bite to eat at the new burger place that open."  
  
Joey "yeah me and Ranma were just about to go. So why don't you come and join us."  
  
Tea "you don't want to go there really I heard the food is real bad and its over priced. I would join you besides that but I got to go right home start my homework. Later guys."  
  
Tea took off in the opposite direction of her house, but neither them seem to noticed this fact. She didn't want anyone to know that she held a job if anyone found she might have lost her job for faking her age to get hired. She sighed as she got on her waitress uniform and started taking orders. As she went to get a few tables order from the kitchen Ranma and Joey came in came and sat down pulling up menus. Tea places the orders on the tables and goes to wait on Joey and Ranma.  
  
Tea "welcome to Burger Palace may I take your order..."  
  
Ranma "me and Joey both want a number one meal plea..... Tea you work here? "  
  
Joey "I didn't you had a job here."  
  
Tea walks off to get their food and watches them laughing it up thinking they must be here to make her lose her job and making jokes about her behind her back. She didn't understand how they could be doing this too her. She went got their stuff and slammed their food down on the table.  
  
Tea "There is your food eat up...... you look hot why don't cool off."  
  
She splashes Ranma soda him and causes him to change forms giving her quite the shock to her system. Falling on her butt.  
  
Tea "wha.... the where did Ranma go and whose this red head?"  
  
Joey "um... you are looking at Ranma."  
  
Ranma "yeah and you didn't have to dump my soda on me."  
  
Ranma after cleaning up self explained the whole trip to Juesenkyou and the curse he acquired there. He changed back with little hot water as Tea went back to her current bad mood after recovering from being startled.  
  
Tea "what are guys doing here? Are you two trying doing purposely trying to cause me to lose my job?"  
  
Ranma "no. We had no you worked here. All we wanted was get something to eat sorry."  
  
Tea "its ok."  
  
Joey "so why are you working here anyways?"  
  
Tea "ok promise not to laugh you two. I'm saving to go to dance school once we graduate"  
  
Ranma "why would we laugh at you that sound great you'll be dancer.... I have a great idea you could use the martial dojo in the back of place I'm staying at after I have talk with Mr. Tendo."  
  
Joey "We never laugh at we respect your dreams and we never laugh your our friend."  
  
Tea "um...thanks Joey....Ranma you are the best sorry about earlier."  
  
After awhile of talking between Tea's orders everything was going great almost like nothing ruin it. Tea's boss even gave her few compliments as he popped his head to see how she was doing. As soon as the boss that was when everything went down the hill. As soon as he left a guy stepped out from a table to declare a stick up as points his gun at Tea.  
  
Robber "alright everyone down on the floor. Now don't anyone try anything or she gets it as any would be hero that tries something funny."  
  
Everyone got down right after that except for Joey and Ranma who the robber didn't trust let made them sit where they were while all the others were on the floor as ordered to as the robber sat down in the at the table.  
  
Robber "you with the pig-tail get me all the money from the registers and get me a number 1 and make snappy."  
  
Ranma "fine..."  
  
He goes up and gets all the money for the robber as well the food. He places the food and money on the table resisting the urge to taking out the robber with force was too risky. He racked his brain for idea as takes all  
  
Ranma thinks [what can I do. There are too many in danger to throw any of my punches and I can't get to near him without pulling that trigger he may shoot anyone including my new friends....what can I do I need help they need my help...]  
  
Then it came his millennium puzzle started shake and with flash of yellow light the spirit of puzzle took over resulting slight changes to Ranma's appearance. His increased slightly in height and along with his hair which gleamed every so slightly, other than that his hairstyle was little messy not much difference could be seen between the forms.  
  
Spirit "hey why don't we make your this heist something that you will remember. I suggest we play a shadow game and the loser of this shadow game will have to play the penalty game unless you are too scared..."  
  
Joey "Ranma ...what are you doing.."  
  
Robber "what is a shadow game...."  
  
Spirit "simple this in this particular shadow game we will use your knife there and pile of money you got there. Next we put we take turns stabbing the bills that are lying on are other hand. The loser is the one that either stabs them or has the least amount money in the end of the game wins. Anyone trying to win by killing the other automatically forfeits the shadow game. So you still game."  
  
Robber "sure you snot nose brat I hope your ready to lose."  
  
The game starts the spirit just stabs small amounts in first couple rounds while the robber stabs rather large amounts of money. The pile start dwindle down rather rapidly at rate of switch turns the robber had a lot more money and looked like he was going to win by his slightly larger pile of money. But the greed of the robber starts to get the best of him as starts to stabbing the money harder.  
  
Spirit "I see its getting harder for control that hand of yours the more take the harder it will be to control your greed. Your turn."  
  
The robber finds what the spirit says is true and starts to sweat as his self control of his greed weighs heavily down upon him. He couldn't hold back his arm any longer he makes desperate move without thinking. He takes the knife feeling he still win as long as off Ranma with quick swipe, which swipes at Ranma throat. To his dismay Ranma puts up his arm and the knife falls to floor, as it is knock from his hand. He tries to shoot Ranma only find his gun missing.  
  
Spirit "you lose now its time to play a penalty game 'the illusion of avarice'."  
  
The millennium puzzle eye flashes its yellow symbol hits the robber's on the head as he starting seeing imaginary money falling the sky as grabs for it. Shortly later the puzzle come as they are baffled why he was grabbing at noting yelling money. They cart him off harmlessly as everyone is still shocked they didn't notice Ranma missing from the table. The spirit return to place in Ranma's mind reverts back to Ranma normal appearance.  
  
Ranma "hey guys what you staring at me for you look as if I grew extra arms or something."  
  
Tea "you could say that what were you thinking he could have shot you. That was crazy trying to deal with him yourself not only you could have been shot, but anyone else what were you thinking."  
  
Ranma "what do you guys mean I don't recall doing anything though I wish I did then I felt so helpless if it were just me I be fine. So sorry I don't remember anything after placing the food on the table."  
  
Joey "what mean you don't remember... what was that you did to him. He was grasping at empty space yelling something about money. If my opinion he finally flipped totally."  
  
Tea "hmm yeah but other than pulling that stunt you saved everyone here lives. They even gave you a reward."  
  
She motions to give it to Ranma puts his hands around hers that were holding the reward.  
  
Ranma "keep it put it towards your dance school I don't need that money mostly likely I end up being blackmailed out of it knowing my luck besides it's the least I can do for a friend."  
  
Joey "well I think I have had enough for one day see you two in class tomorrow hopefully nothing happens like today. Later you two."  
  
Ranma "yeah me too see at school."  
  
Tea "Yeah thanks Ranma you're the greatest."  
  
They all leave for home after their long tiring day, but unnoticed to the three teens someone had been watching them from the shadows silently taking mental notes of the events witness at the restaurant as well as school. She seemed to be pleased as well interested as start talking under cloak that hide her whole body.  
  
Cloaked Figure "grow strong pharaoh for the shadow of evil is awakening and mankind will need your guidance through the dark times that are to come. For you alone have the power to prevent this world from plunging into total darkness."  
  
The cloaked vanished with flap of cloak into thin air if anyone noticed her they would think they were seeing things.  
  
AN: well that's it for this chapter been awhile since posted anything been real busy with other stories I'm writing along with work and helping out with the house. Hopefully I will get the next chapter sometime soon than this one. I also start started writing a third story Titled Legend of the Red Twilight if want to more about it submit your question and I probably answer them at the end of the next chapter.  
  
Next chapter: cards, dice, and revelations.  
  
A familiar figure rolls into Domino city one which Ranma never wanted to see again for caused enough trouble with his games. This time around it's going to be a lot different. Also something changes and revelation occur involving Ranma's mother Nodoka Saotome...tune in next time. 


	5. Cards, Dice, Revelations

I don't own either series or its characters but if I make new characters please don't steal ask me first.  
  
Cards, Dice, and Revelations  
  
The day had started way too early in Ranma's, but for the time being he was still asleep at time. He was having the weirdest dream. It was almost as weird as the one with the kuno in the pool just not as disturbing. There he was watching a scene playing out. There he stood or what he thought was he, but after looking at the figure it was obvious it was not he. The figure was wearing what looked like Egyptian clothing and red cape. There on his neck was his puzzle. The look alike was facing down some weird guy wearing what looked like a jesters cap.  
  
Jester "your title ends pharaoh I challenge you for your power and if you don't beat me the souls of your people will be mine forever. I will rule world..."  
  
Pharaoh "hmm I will take you challenge and if I win you will play the penalty and we will play a shadow game."  
  
The dream continued as the whole area was encase in purple darkness. The next thing he saw was the monster depicted on the slates of stone roar to life. The battle was one sided as Jester's monsters were destroyed one after another. Jester summoned his final monster a giant monster that looked like a Jester with a black crown. It destroyed all the pharaoh's monsters with ease by hitting them with giant dice.  
  
Jester "its over pharaoh my King of Jesters will seal your fate."  
  
Pharaoh "hehehe all you accomplished is to amuse me. For I bring forth my ever faithful servant the dark magician. ."  
  
His magician launched his attack and with a bright light of explosion the dream was cut short due to his panda of a father him in face while still asleep.  
  
Ranma got up a rubbing his head ready to let him and he did just that. A certain panda had a rude awaken by waking up in the pond with a drop kick after being hefted into the air. Ranma walked downstairs seeing it was the weekend he was free to hangout Joey, Tristan and Tea. He quickly ate his breakfast and was out the door. No sooner had gone through he crash into someone and was lying in a three-person pile.  
  
Joey "hey man watch where going you could hurt someone."  
  
Tristan "can you two get off me already."  
  
Tea was laugh adding in comments that they look good that way and they should bother getting up.  
  
Ranma "I was just about to go check on you guys...so what are we going to do today."  
  
Tristan "We going to a local game shop and the only one still open strange enough apparently all of the other shops around are closed because the owners fell into a coma. Besides that it's the best one around."  
  
Joey "lets stop yapping and get going already."  
  
They arrived at the game shop rather quickly. The store was amazing it almost everything type of game or toy that was popular for around there. It was pretty cool it even got Ranma's attention. They looked around and found there were a lot of posters for duel monsters. As they look around two figures approached them behind and near startled them to death. The first figure was an old man with gray hair and purple eyes. He looked well traveled and wise. Next him was a youthful woman with dark red hair, but not much else could be said about her from her appearance.  
  
Old Man (aka Sugoroku Moutou) "I see you guys finally decided to visit Tea, Joey, Tristan. I was starting to think you never visit."  
  
All three "eeppp."  
  
Tea "don't scare us Mr. Moutou ."  
  
Mr. Moutou "so what brings you here... and whose your friend there?"  
  
Joey "Oh he is are new friend Ranma we thought show him the place."  
  
The women with the dark red hair seem to have peak her interest.  
  
Women "your last name is not is Saotome is it?"  
  
Ranma "Yes it......ah mo...om...."  
  
Mrs. Saotome "Ranma ... I missed you so much. I thought I never see you again."  
  
Ranma was literally chocked to death in her loving hug.  
  
Mr. Moutou "so this is son that I have heard so much about."  
  
Ranma (after being released) "Mom you work here."  
  
Mrs. Saotome "yes in fact I'm the co-owner of the shop. Your Grandpa offered me the position after you two left on that trip."  
  
Ranma fell over as well as the rest of his friends fell over not expecting this or knew that all three of them were related. They all got up shortly after they got over the surprise of how she said so sudden out of thing air.  
  
Tea "we didn't know. It's great that you two finally see each other again. I suppose you two have a lot to discuss."  
  
Ranma and his mother discussed all that happened during his training everything from neko-ken, selling him for food, the multiple engagements, and then to the biggest secret of going to Juesenkyou and both them getting cursed. During the conversation the others could hear her saying something letting a certain panda have it. Mrs. Saotome took out a piece of parchment and tore it to pieces.  
  
Joey "what was that you tore up?"  
  
Mrs. Saotome "that was a contract that I can no longer hold Ranma and his father to. I never was going to carry it though I only let him believe I was going to carry it out to keep him in line."  
  
Ranma "it is best you don't ask about what it promised."  
  
After everyone was filled in even his gramps about his curse everyone gathered around to watch duel monsters game between his mother and grandpa. It was even battle each destroy each others monster in combo until each only had one monster left both of them had gaia the fierce Knight. Mrs. Saotome attacked after power up her monster with hero lance. His grandfather just smirked and flip both his trap cards reducing bellow its original attack with reverse trap. Then he activated reinforcements to power his monster up utterly destroying her monster and wiping out her remaining life points.  
  
Mrs. Saotome "I still can't beat him that is to best to expect seeing he is master of duel monsters. I don't think he has ever lost a match."  
  
His grandfather catches sight of the millennium puzzle and grinned recognizing it knowing what it was.  
  
Mr. Moutou "its nothing really.... I see you like my present. You see I was the one your fiancée bought that from but don't tell her that. I found that and her necklace on a dig in Egypt. I see put it together."  
  
Ranma "yeah thanks both of you. So gramps can you teach me how to play duel monsters."  
  
Mr. Moutou "sure that way you can play with Tea and Joey."  
  
Joey "alright. Someone else to beat because it was getting boring beating Tea and who ever else."  
  
Tristan "don't you mean so that you stand a chance Tea beat you how times the other day at school."  
  
Ranma "it was five times. I was watching and pretend not to be."  
  
Joey "ahh... can you teach me how to play."  
  
Mr. Moutou "sure."  
  
After a few hours Ranma had learned the game and excelled in game. He had put together his own deck. Ranma was having ball after beating Joey for the seven win in a row. Joey on the other hand was wondering why he could never win. So he decide to ask Ranma what he was doing wrong.  
  
Joey "So what you think of my deck I loaded it with any kick butt monster card could fine."  
  
Ranma (after looking over the deck) "Joey all your deck is full of monsters. You will never in a million years. The games about combining your magic and traps together with your monsters cards."  
  
Joey "what that's what I need to tell me. I need to learn more about this game. Can you teach me more about duel monsters?"  
  
Ranma "I don't know. You should ask grandpa he is the big game expert."  
  
But before they could do anything a certain figure that was not welcome especially to Ranma, whom he wanted to forget even existed. The gambling king striding with corny grin, but something was off about him. It was that hat that looked like a jesters cap instead of his usual hat along with the glare of hatred. The room started slowly swirl with purple inky blackness from the doorway inwards encasing the whole interior.  
  
Mr. Moutou "what is the meaning of this. What have you done to the store?"  
  
Gambling King "That is simple first up to earn myself your store after you mysteriously slip into coma like the other game shops. Then by mere coincidence get my revenge of grandson for ruining once but twice now. Ranma don't think can refuse me for the souls Tendo dojo are mine and will stay that way."  
  
Ranma "Now I see that's the same hat that I saw in my dream. That's it I play your twisted games. When I'm through with you I will make sure that hat will never fall hat out reach for people like you."  
  
With flash of light the puzzle starts shaking as the yellow light envelopes him. His form shifts as his height increases. His hair seemed to shoot off messy to both sides and on his forehead the symbol of Ra glowed there for second vanishing after change finished  
  
Gambling King "I see this time you will lose Ranma or should I say pharaoh and this time you will play my game "the three trials of the jester". The only catch is the longer you take the more the shadow realm will consume your friends and family. Your power will be mine."  
  
Yami Ranma "lets start this game and if you lose you play the penalty game."  
  
As soon as he said that a figure appeared out of the darkness. The figure was that of mythic creature from ancient Egypt the sphinx. It started to speak its ancient riddle as for to complete this trial was solve the riddle.  
  
Sphinx "what walks all fours in the morning. Two in the evening and three at night?"  
  
As Yami was thinking all the while everyone else's bodies were slowly disappearing from the feet up. Tristan was freaky out as well as everyone else was trying to stay calm but that was kind of hard too and Tristan was making it worse.  
  
Tea "calm down Tristan how old are. Your old enough not to be crying like a baby."  
  
Yami Ranma "that's it I know the answer thanks Tea. The answer is man. He walks on all fours when he is a baby, two when he is grown up, and three with cane when he is old man."  
  
Sphinx "correct." Then the sphinx disappears into the darkness.  
  
Gambling King "good now there is a room over there I will meet your there the third trial will take place after you figured out how to get there."  
  
Yami Ranma walks towards the room that shadow realm created along a visible path. He kept walking until path seem to vanish at a point where a stand holding an inscription and three items.  
  
The inscription read "those who are not wise will run forth only to fall forever in the shadows, but those who are wise will tread carefully will find the unseen path before you."  
  
Before him were three items a bag of rocks, bag of sand and a rope. All the while time was running out Tristan was already gone as well his gramps. He picked the sand bag and threw it out spilling it on the path revealing the narrow path that he was invisible before. He walked to the gambling king who was snarling that he passed the first two trials.  
  
Yami Ranma "lets get this over with or scared of what will happen to you."  
  
Gambling King "the game simple a game chance we will each take one turn rolling a set of two dice the loser is the person that roll the lowest sum loses" Gambling king {thoughts} 'he never beat me I will switch the dice to rig set.'  
  
Yami Ranma "fine by me. I will even let win in a tie"  
  
The Gambling king took the dice and throw them after they hit they spun on their sides for moment before they landed on both on sixes. He started to laugh it was good he had finally beaten the Ranma and Pharaoh, who had beat the spirit of the jesters cap. It was all good revenge is sweet. Yami Ranma took the rigged dices and grinned.  
  
Yami Ranma "hmm it would seem your pretty confident for someone who know so little about the shadow games. Let me show what I'm talking about then you will see why its it not wise to gloat when the game is not over until both player play their hands."  
  
Yami throws the dice hard so that they hit ground spinning and bouncing. The dice both stop on fours with crack sound it appeared he had lost but he was laughing with smirk on his face.  
  
Gambling King "I win now hand over your puzzle and don't worry you will be joining your friends soon in the shadows.... why are you laugh you must have lost it."  
  
Yami Ranma still laughing, "hehe you don't get why don't you take another look at those dice."  
  
As the Gambling King turn the dice spilt ever just so that now so that booth dice now had six on one half and one on the other giving him a grand total of fourteen. It was amazing he had defied all odd and won. The King was a sore loser Brought out his deck in a last ditch effort to do Yami Ranma in. He summon most powerful monster out from shadow his King of Jesters.  
  
Gambling King "destroy him now my servant."  
  
Yami Ranma "come forth Dark Magician and use your dark magic attack."  
  
From the shadows the Dark Magician appeared in his purple wizards outfit with wand. The Magician charge up his wand and blew the jester away.  
  
Yami Ranma "now you must play the penalty game "the illusion of the eternal Yami"."  
  
The symbol of Ra flared and hit the gambling king causing him to live in never ending darkness, as that was all he could see as he mumbled on the ground. At the same time the Jester cap went up in puff of purple fire and smoke never to be seen again. Shortly after that happened everyone reappeared with disappearance of the shadow realm. Ranma lay there unconscious while his friends moved him to a bed until he awoke. He woke up 15 minutes later everyone around.  
  
Ranma "hey guys what are all staring at you act as if you seen a ghost."  
  
Joey "hey man you did it. You beat that nut ball and had worried for a second. Everything is fine now."  
  
Tea "Your alright that's good. Well got go see you guys later." She leaves for home.  
  
Tristan "its about time I got home got stuck on babysitting. Try not to have to much fun while I'm gone." He took like the devil was on his heels.  
  
Joey on the other hand got his grandpa to teach him duel monster, but unlike Ranma it would take him week to learn and even then he still need to learn a lot from gaining experience from dueling tough opponents. Ranma wish he had got off easy Joey for his mother was now dragging him cloths shopping for cloths for his female form. His mother thought he needed more appropriate clothing then what he always wears.  
  
Ranma after a couple of hours of shopping was brought back to the game shop up to a room with a bed, dressers, and desk. What caught his attention was that all his stuff was there from the Tendo household. His mother put all the cloths they had bought into the second dresser, which was empty.  
  
Mrs. Saotome "Ranma this is our last surprise for you this is your new room. We ask Mr. Tendo and got your fathers consent. Oh by the way Nabiki informed me that Akane will be gone for awhile apparently she got invitation from owner of some company called Industrial Illusions."  
  
Ranma "what this is my room. Finally my own room away from that panda.... What she got invited by the creator of duel monster so that's why have not seen her for sometime now. Has Joey left yet?"  
  
Mrs. Saotome "yes."  
  
Ranma "Then I will be going to bed now I'm bushed." He falls asleep as soon as hit head the bed still in female form.  
  
Elsewhere in corporate building the owner of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus was drinking a glass wine in his room as his millennium eye informed him the connection to jesters cap that he gave to the Gambling King had vanished from existence. He laughed, as he was highly amused. He started to move his plans further to reach his goal of bringing back his wife. Soon he thought they soon they will meet.  
  
Author Note: well there it is hope you like it took a while bad case of writers block. The next chapter probably won't be for a while it will all depend on reviews and how fast I finish the other chapters for some of my other stories. Feel free to throw in suggestions for coming chapters it will help write faster I find it.  
  
Next time: A strange visitor comes being drawn in to investigate the reason for the shadow games returning. Also head of Kaibi Corporation and undefeated international champion, Seto Kaibi pays a visit to the local game shop... all this and more in the next chapter "Trials of the mind and trials of the dragon. See ya next time. 


	6. Trials of mind and Trials of Dragon

Disclaimer: as always I'm doing this for fun though doesn't everyone wish they own either yu-gi-oh or Ranma ½. Also if you have not figured it out by now what I post are rough draft if want complain go ahead just tell what chapter need work and I will fix them seeing as every chapter I post is usual long feed back is appreciated. Please don't flame I will fix them later.

Trials of the mind and Trials of the dragon

Ranma was having a good night sleep to start, but soon even his dream was thrown for a loop as he hit stone floor or his numerous chamber of his mind leaving Happosai, who had been beating in his dream to just simple vanish. He had started walking along the crazy maze of stairs and door as if being drawn to something. A door that was cracked open as white luminous light was seeping out towards him. As went to open it the door shot open blinding and pulling him in. When his eyes adjusted to the light, He was no longer in anything that resembled the halls of his mind, but that of memory.

There he was standing in sand blown dessert with nothing to see all around. With cloud kick up bring forth as image of a young man clad in cloaked and turban that his average height of 5'6. Following him was what appeared to be man cloaked in purple that looked so familiar. After looking at him it turn out the man was holding a green wand. It was the dark magician, but it was real. What really got him was the monster that appeared next was huge ancient looking orange-yellow that didn't look very friendly with Egyptian headdress all radiated enough there was glass grains flashing in the wind around him. The figure said something to the magician with aura of purple as it chanted.

The cloaked figure imitated the magician with bright flash gold light towards the magician and through it towards the ancient looking behemoth as green flash of light forming pentagram that engulfed the beast. As the beast glowed chains appeared further entrapping it and with motion the cloak figure caused the beast to break apart into five pieces. The pieces floated for a time until they were drawn into slabs of stone, which now portrayed a part of the beast.

" Exodia from this day forth your power will remain locked away...until its needed." A cloaked figure said before the image started to fade with the rest scene.

The next thing Ranma knew he was on the floor of one of his minds rooms. There sitting in a stone chair was that figure that look exactly like him. It was like staring at mirror though underneath the outward appearance was much more then even the figure himself knew himself.

"Who the heck are you and why do you look like me? I want answers of what the heck is going on here…." Ranma looked at him waiting for answers as why or what the heck this was seeing none of his dreams were ever like this before.

" Hmm that's what I like to know my past up to now to either empty or just blurry images. As far as I can tell you're the one destined to solve the millennium puzzle for the realm of shadows has opened once again making you my avatar. I'm just as much in the dark as you are, but rest for now all will become clear to both of us in do time." The Spirit answered cryptically showing he knew even less than Ranma did.

Before Ranma could ask anything more everything faded from vision and with shock to his system he came to from his sleep with nice drop into a tub of cold water courtesy of his grandfather. He changed into his female form with her cloths now clinging to her body sat in the freezing cold water.

" Ah. I see you finally decided to get up. If that didn't work I don't know what I would of done you didn't get no matter what I did to you." Mr. Mutou sighed.

" Well gramps lets just say I have not been sleeping well lately with all these weird dreams it amazing I can sleep at all. What time is it?" Ranma replied with slight annoyance. She got up out of the tub.

" Its time for you to get going to school young lady and to make sure this doesn't happen again your going to school as a girl. Seeing as they all have been informed of your curse that doesn't get you out of wearing the uniform. "Mr. mutou said nonchalant as to not add more fire to Ranma n

" What… no way in heck I'm going to be seen in that ridiculous pink shirt and blue skirt…" replied Ranma with much revulsion in her voice. She was going to say more and further make her displeasure known, but was cut off by his grandfather.

" Its out my hands it was your mothers order and besides you remember that your guy stuff is all in the wash after that car splashed all your cloths on your way back from the Laundromat " Mr. mutou said in his most sincere he could muster and properly defused the argument.

After much arguing Ranma left for school in rather dismal mood because she was forced to wear the girl school outfit being in female form and seeing that all his guy stuff wouldn't be ready until later in the afternoon gave both Mr. Mutou all the edge they needed to win the argument. So she walked with Joey, Tristan, and Tea not saying much, but glaring at Tristan and Joey threats not to say anything. All was normal well for Ranma that is. A wall in front of them exploded and out from dust emerges the lost youth Ryoga running at them.

"Ranma prepare to die I will not stand you gift wrapping me sending me to Azusa the third time this week. For that you will pay dearly." Ryoga was absolutely furious as he went into bash now gloat later mode.

" Um Ryoga that was three weeks ago… oh yeah I forgot you seeing how you get lost that would be accurate." Ranma quipped and smirked knowing it would just further enrage Ryoga into being completely sloppy.

Joey and Tristan were laughing but hiding it for time being held it not wanting to risk getting on Ryoga's bad side. They watch as the lost boy attack with series head and mid chest punches that Ranma moved around knocked aside as continued. Ryoga tries to catch Ranma off guard by throwing in a vicious roundhouse kick that would put lesser fighters out cold. Ranma using his speed dodged it with a flip and kick to ryoga leg totally disorienting him temporary. Ranma moves quickly up to the recovering Ryoga's face and squirts him with a water pistol ending the fight. He pulls out cell phone.

" Hey Azusa I found your missing charlotte come and get him." "Sorry p-Chan I would like to pound your head into the tar really I would, but I got to get to class. Later man." Ranma grinned no longer in as foul mood seeing the fight raised her spirit for she always enjoyed a good quick match with Ryoga.

As soon as the said girl came took said squealing pig they went on to schooling on merrier note and got to school. By now everyone well almost everyone knew that Ranma changed with cold water into red haired girl except upper classman Kuno as usual. Even the ever-skeptical Seto kaiba knew they were same person. The day went by rather easily though that didn't make Ranma enjoy the fact he was attending as girl in the girl uniform no less. Ranma was just glad when the day was over. She had one thing on his mind to get even with her Mom and grandfather for making her suffer.

As soon as Ranma was done waiting with Tea for Tristan and Joey to get out of detention for falling asleep in class they headed towards the game shop. As soon as they turn the corner they had unfortunately ran into Mr. Mutou, who consequently was on his way to ask if they wanted to go visit the Domino museum because some new additions to the Egyptian exhibit.

" Ah just the group of people I wanted to see. Here Ranma I brought you change of cloths sorry about that. Hands Ranma some clothes I was wondering if you guys want to join me as I check out the changes they made to the Egyptian exhibit." Mr. Mutou asked them.

" Sure sounds cool I'm in how about you guys?" Joey replied because it sounded rather cool.

" Sure maybe interest and besides we don't have much better do." Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

" Sure we are all in gramps." Ranma chimed in with both Joey and Tristan.

They all walk to the museum totally unaware that a strange man wearing a cloak and turban was watching them from the shadows tailing them and if they could have seen the man they would have seen his surprised face. They continued look over the exhibits added one in particular caught Ranma's eye was a hieroglyph that went along with an Egyptian sarcophagus shocked him to end as read it out loud. Ranma reading the translation of Egyptian writing out loud:

" Here lies the one of the greatest of all pharaohs, the savior that saved mankind in its darkest hour. When the great games of shadow ran rampant wreaking massive destruction upon the land swallowing them in darkness. When everything seemed the bleakest, the youthful pharaoh Yami, stepped forward using his immense powers to purge the darkness and seal the shadow games away from being opened again. If mankind is threatened again he shall rise again to aid in mankind's defense…"

" What is all that suppose to mean? Ranma?" Joey asked Ranma thinking it would make more sense to him.

"Yami…can that dream be real?" Ranma said to himself out loud and was not paying much attention.

" You ok man you look as you seen a ghost?" Tristan spoke Ranma as he put his and on his shoulder trying to get his attention.

" Yeah you seemed to be trance for second there." Tea replied and agreed with Tristan.

" I'm fine. Its is just a coincidence between those writings and my dreams were just creepy just forget about it ok." Ranma just waved off their concern like it was nothing when really it was the exact opposite.

" I think that's enough for today why don't you all come over to the shop and have a snack." Mr. Mutou decided to end the trip seeing as Ranma didn't sound too comfortable and may need time to think.

They all agreed and started to leave the museum only to find that their path blocked by the robed man that was following them. He lifted his robes' hem to reveal a turban tan skinned man.

" You may not proceed any further for you must be tested to see if you're truly worthy of the millennium puzzle or if your just a thief who stole it…either way you have no choice in the matter. You better be successful for both your life and your friends depend on it." The man threatened and warned Ranma.

The exits suddenly disappeared into darkness as though they were never there to begin with. Before Ranma knew it they were no longer in the museum and his friends seemed to have disappeared. As Ranma walks around the room he was assaulted by light again to reveal to be in what appears some kind of sandstone room that looked ancient. This was starting freak Ranma out, who couldn't figure out how all of it was being done. The cloaked man approached him.

" My name is Shadi, the keeper of the millennium items. Prepare yourself for the beginning of your trials of the mind. The first you must face your greatest fear and conquer it. Act swiftly for the longer you take the more the chamber next to this one will filled with sand, so be quick unless you want your friends to buried." The man introduced himself and got right down to business.

No sooner had shadi finish Ranma start seeing the illusions conjured up by shadi. Before where the faces of his old friends and family that were cloaked in shadow they started to speak.

(Note s. stands for shadow image because what they are.)

" You perverted jerk why you still sticking around here. You know everyone sick of you now and if you have not notice you are not welcome. You should give up and realize that I never like you I have always like Ryoga because unlike you he is not a pervert. Come on Ryoga lets leave him, face it Ranma you're all alone." S. Akane mocked him. s. Akane disappears

" I finally destroyed your happiness and Akane's finally mine. Face it she knows I'm more of a man than you will ever be. You have lost everything. Coming Akane we will leave the has been here to be alone." S. Ryoga taunted Ranma. S. Ryoga disappears

" What is there to say you got nothing and you couldn't pay we enough to stay later Saotome." S. Nabiki just grinned. S. Nabiki disappears

" They right Ranma you're a disgrace and I'm so disgusted. And you call yourself a martial artist. I can't believe I wasted my time on such a disgrace who all he can do is whine about his curse. I disown you. Now your alone from now on." S. Genma spat S. Genma disappears

" I have not to say to you. You're not my son. My son died after he hit that cursed pool. I truly pity you truly are alone" S. Nodoka just stared with animosity. S. Nodoka disappears

" Sorry Ranma but I can't associate with nameless people and besides my loyalties lie with my family, so I must leave now good bye." S. Kasumi just acted, as he was not there. S. Kasumi disappears

By now Ranma world was shattered as he falls to his knees because of the shadow realm was amplifying his fear ten fold. Their voices ringed in his head as he despaired the shadows started consuming his body into the darkness after about half his body had disappeared it happened images of his new friends flash in his mind giving him strength.

" Don't give up man I know you better than that. The Ranma I know is not weakling that gives up all hope. I'm here for you even when you can't see me" Joey said his transparent image faded.

" What is matter man don't believe that alone for a second. You can always count on me to be there now go show Shadi what you are made of." Tristan yelled at him giving thumbs before his transparent image faded.

Tea " I'm here for you so isn't everyone else. No matter what happens all friends include us are there for you in your heart and in your mind. You are never really alone. We all here for as well old family they would never think of you that way."Image disappear Ranma sees everyone he was ever close to new and old look happy at him before fading.

"There right I'm never going to be alone this illusion ends now."

The illusion shatters as Ranma stands breathing a little harder after expelling it leaving him to land on another platform of his next illusion and trial. There seem to be nothing there except platform and if he was not carefully he fall into endless darkness with on wrong step. Shadi voice can be heard:

" Congratulations on passing the first test. Three more you and your friends are free to go. In this game you will test your trust by pitting you against your friends resulting in one of you drop into the endless darkness. Now you face your friend Joey."Joey appears with lifeless eyes.

" I'm no longer your friend. The game is simple we take turns tossing your millennium puzzle like spinner and what direction it lands in you move a squares. The winner is the one who causes the other to drop into darkness." Joey spoke in a neutral voice.

Joey gave Ranma no choice in the matter and started the game causing Ranma to move back a square. It continues for about a half an hour till there both one square from falling and it was Ranma's turn what was he going to do he couldn't figure out how to save them. One way or another he lose it there was just no way to get out of it. Then it hits him. The answer to the puzzle was right in front of him.

"Make your move so I can send you to the darkness." Joey said with nothing but hate.

" I know for a fact your not Joey. I trust the real Joey with my life and I know he would never in his right mind throw that. Shadi this trial is over I see through your illusion of trust for I won't throw it, so lets move on." Ranma refused to play any further.

The illusion fades and Shadi reappears along with series stone tablets some blank while others depicted a body parts like an eye, ear, and question mark in the middle.

" Pass this test and your friends are free and your running out of time. As extra incentive the shadow monster will devour you when your time runs out. Now without turning over any the slabs solve puzzle by telling me what the question make in the middle is now start." Shadi stated and made a shadow monster appear whose teeth was the only thing visible.

Time seems to trickle by as the giant fanged monster's teeth started bearing down ready to devour him. He was confused he could of what could that mystery question mark could be. He was starting panic as he became desperate because in few minutes he was going to become monster chow and worse yet friends who be buried under all that sand. That's when he heard the spirit speaks to him.

"Ranma we don't have much time let me help you. I want to help your friends just as much give me the chance to help you. From this day forward we are partners Ranma together we will save your friends. Lets do it." Yami talked to Ranma in his transparent image that only Ranma could see.

" Your right its time to get our friends out here now." Ranma nodded his in agreement.

In a brilliant flash of yellow light the millennium puzzle shook and Ranma grew few inches, His hair became messier and parted slightly. It was hard to tell he had change when Yami came out. Yami Ranma looked over the puzzle with calm determination that was clearly shown. Yami Ranma laughs for second as look at Shadi with an all-knowing grin.

" Why laughing? You have no time to laugh especially when you a minute and half left before you lose this trial of the mind." Shadi was taken back by his tone.

" I'm laughing because I got so worked up I didn't realize the answer that was hiding right in front of my face literally and it hit me this puzzle is a face. Two eyes, one nose, two ears and when in for those that have a pair of two your left with only thing left. The question mark is a mouth for we only have one mouth." Yami Ranma smirked and continued to laugh as the puzzle turned to reflect his answer.

" Congratulation on passing the test and now for the final part I will look into your mind using the millennium key." Shadi smiled slightly.

The shadow game vanishes leaving them standing back in the museum like before as Shadi walks over to Ranma, who by now reverted to normal was not expecting for Shadi to take out the millennium key and place it to his head and turn it. Shadi enters Ranma's mindscape to find he was looking at stairs and door that would defy all logic. Using the keys power he found two rooms that represent all that Ranma was, but that was wrong he was only suppose to have one. Shadi found Ranma's room to be normal and went on to the ancient looking door with the eye of Ra on it. He enters it only to be confronted by the Yami.

" I see your using the millennium key to enter the mindscape look around if you like but you won't find anything. If I were you I would tread carefully because I'm not responsible for anything that may happen to you." Yami warns him. Yami disappears

No sooner had Shadi started going into the room further he found the hidden meaning to Yami's words as the floor gave way two feet into the place as Shadi hangs on for dear life. He looks down to see the hole in the floor was lined with spikes that would impale him. If he fell he would die and be as good as dead in reality. His grip gave out as he closed his eyes ready for the end. He blinked as something caught him with only seconds to spare. He looked up wondering if it was Yami, who was pulling him out.

" You got to be more careful where you step though if you were leave you don't have to risk, but be careful even I don't know what lies ahead. Even if this is my mind doesn't mean I know Yami's territory, in fact all I really know about him is his name and about the shadow games being reopened. Hmm maybe we can find out in the next chamber." Ranma said rather casual as though this was normal everyday occurrence.

" Thanks Ranma. I believe we will find out or at least I will." Shadi breathes easy and push forward with Ranma.

They open the door to the next chamber to find the room looked like it was untouched for ages, but what really shocked them was the stone statues depicting duel monsters like Celtic Guardian, Winged Dragon Guardian of Fortress #1, and by far one of his favorite cards the Dark Magician. Ranma look around and found that hallway was filled with duel monsters statues. Shadi wanted to investigate further, but before they could go further the statue of the dark magicians eye's glowed purple as it no longer was inanimate as it threaten to attack them if the stepped further.

" I think he doesn't wants us to go any further I guess we'd might want to turn back now while we still can." Ranma blink and was on guard

" I think its already too late he is prepared to attack us where we stand. We have only one way I can see is if bring a stronger monster to life and if just so happens were standing on just such a monster. I will bring the monster the blue eyes white dragon to our defense using the millennium key." Shadi grasped the key from around his neck.

He started to use the millennium keys power to bring forth, but it was not meant to be as a purple blast shot Shadi across floor before he completed the summon of blue eyes inscribed on the floor to life. Ranma runs to check on Shadi where he laid on the floor.

"Shadi are you going to be all right?" Ranma check him over with little concern for himself.

" We won't be for long if we don't do something about the Dark Magician." Shadi coughed to show that the monster did some good damage.

" You lay there I'll handle this if I'm right about this we are going to be alright." Ranma replied with a confidence that came naturally to him.

Ranma stand defiant in front of dark magician, who launch his attack at Ranma it most certainly was going to hit him if he didn't do anything real quick he may be laying right next to Shadi. Just when the attack was within a few feet Ranma continue to stand there confident and did something that was unexpected he spoke to the Dark Magician instead dodging.

" You don't want to do this dark magician. I know you don't because you know who I am so you can stand down there is no threat from either us. So call off your attack dark magician you know it is not necessary and won't accomplish anything. So return to your sleep." Ranma had not even flinched as the energy attack from the dark magician stopped within inches of his face and dissipated. The magician lowers his weapon and stood down going back to his original state to allow them safe access. Shadi was staring amazed at what Ranma just did.

Shadi hmm the Dark Magician was loyal and only followed orders from the pharaoh himself. So that proves it this boy really is the true avatar of the pharaoh and owner of the millennium puzzle.

" So let continue now that is out of the way we can find out what there is that he was guarding. There is bound to be something interesting further in." Ranma continue walk as though he didn't even acknowledge any doubt he had that everything would be fine.

" That's not necessary as I have seen all I needed to see. Also all will become clearer to you when the time comes and for now we might as well return because your friends will grow worried the longer we stay here." Shadi smiled with respect for Ranma.

Shadi using his millennium key's power leaves Ranma's mindscape causing Ranma to come to finding his friends by his bedside and Shadi nowhere in sight. He wondered how he got in his bed because the last thing he remembered was being in the museum, but before he could contemplate further his friend started to ask him questions.

"Hey man how you feeling you been out all day for second we thought something was wrong the way you passed out like that out of no where like that." Joey gave Ranma a nice pat on his back.

"Yeah don't do that again because that really freaked us there." Replied Tristan who sounded relieved.

" I'm just glad your ok… oh Joey Mr. Mutou was looking for you something about catching up on some dueling lessons that you been skipping out on." Tea smiled and laughed at Joey's expense.

Joey can be seen being dragged off by Mr. Mutou into back of shop before he could sneak away. The night passes as everyone else leaves the shop saying his or her good byes. Everyone was soon as sleep at home well almost ever except two people elsewhere. At Pegasus's castle, in his dinning hall, Maximillion was conversing with what appeared to be Akane Tendo, whose eyes were glossed over and talking in a tone foreign to her normal voice.

" So Pegasus I have come to you as letter stated in hopes of you reuniting my soul that has been trapped inside the millennium necklace to my body, so I may continue on my mission before it is too late to recover what we hid." Akane asked

" Ah yes! I did as your letter requested and brought your body so I can return your soul to its rightful place. It will only take a second and I can only hope your successful in your trip." Pegasus answered in casual tone.

Pegasus pulls back his silvery hair to show the millennium eye glow and pull the shadowy apparition that was Ms. Ishtar's soul out of its link with Akane and back into her own body. Having done what he promised Akane's eyes return to normal as she lapsed into unconsciousness. Pegasus summoned one of his men into the room while Ms. Ishtar took back her necklace and left.

"Take the Miss Tendo to our special quest quarters for the time being. I will retire for the night." Pegasus usher his servant on as he left the table for the night.

The next day during lunch Ranma and his friends were all talking about hanging out after school at game shop when Ranma conversation which was mostly ignored by most outside his friends until he mentions something that caught the ear of one Seto Kaiba, who took interesting in the piece of information.

" Yeah Joey I can't wait to after school if were lucky gramps might let us look at his ultra powerful rare card that he has. After if we want we can practice dueling some…." Ranma sounded rather excited about the prospects of practicing some duel monsters.

Seto Kaiba Hmm I wonder could it be that the card I been looking for. I guess I will just have to pay a visit and see for myself this so called card,

Later at the shop Ranma was trying to get his grandfather to show them his most precious card in his whole collection. After much prodding he gave in and took a box off the shelf and onto the counter.

"That is the legendary blue eyes white dragon my most cherished card.. by the way how is your deck going Ranma.. may I see?" Mr. Mutou exclaimed with pride and genuine interest.

He hands his deck over and what he doesn't notice is his grandfather slipped something in his deck then handing it back with quick grin.

" You deck is coming along just marvelously and I bet you will find it holds a few more surprises even to you." Mr. Mutou chuckled lightly.

" Hey thanks gramps I owe a lot to your great teaching and with faith in the heart of my deck I will never give up hope till the end like you taught me." Ranma grinned.

In comes Seto Kaiba in his usual purple trench coat and silver brief case in hand as walks in up to the counter spots the blue eyes white dragon on the counter. Of all place there it was the one card he was searching for all this time was in small shop like this was unfathomable and he knew he had to have one way or another as he places his silver brief case down on the counter open revealing a whole load rare duel monster cards.

" I will trade all these cards for the blue eyes white dragon. Will you be willing to trade it to me?" Seto Kaiba asked him as to not seem rude, but either way he knew had to have it.

" That is mighty fine collection of cards, but I will not trade you for it because this card has more sentimental value worth more than anything you could offer me. Sorry to disappoint you had it been any other card it might have been traded it." Mr. Mutou easily brushed aside the offer without much thought at all.

Seto Kaiba leaves even more determined as he phoned his associates to arrange a meeting at his company building whether he liked it or not he be parting with that card even he if he had to teach the old fool. When he had that card there would be no one that would oppose the might of four blue eyes white dragons.

" Who does that spoiled brat Kaiba think he is walking in here like that showing off. I bet I could take that rich jerk any day on dueling field as well as on the streets." Joey sounded riled and annoyed at Seto stuck up attitude.

" Um Joey I don't know about that. Don't you know that Kaiba is the undefeated world champion at the last big tournament? You just started learning the game I don't think it would be wise decision with current experience. Also I wouldn't judge him to quick it could be a mistake." Ranma warned.

" What… hey Ranma you know you could have told me earlier you know." Joey was feeling real foolish and it showed with short scowled.

" That's because he thinks he can become a expert in his sleep and the only thing he is an expert of doing while sleeping is getting detentions for sleeping class." Tristan smirked as he slip a funny insult in without Joey catching it to quickly.

" Yeah .righ…wait a second Tristan come back I do not you take that back" Joey ran after Tristan in good humor intending to give Tristan his just desserts.

Both Ranma and Tea watched highly amused at the antics of Joey chasing after Tristan, who had head start was out the door before he could be caught three blocks from the store. After the chase was over they all decided on grabbing a bite to eat before heading back to shop only stopping once because of the ladle lady of domino got Ranma wet. When they finally got back the store was closed which was strange seeing the game shop was never closed this early. So enter the shop.

" Grampa you here? That's strange he is not here wonder where he went without leaving a note or…." Ranma flicked the lights and seeing as the door was unlocked to begin with, so he started to worry.

The sound of phone ringing cut him off from his current thought as he went and picked up the phone to hear the voice from someone he would least to expect to ever call the store. It was Seto Kaiba who left the shop earlier in disgust that he couldn't get his grandfather to trade his most precious card. Why would he be calling the shop?

" Ah Ranma just the person I wanted to speak to. I was calling to inform you that while paying a visit to my building your grandfather fell mysteriously ill and will need you to come and pick him up seeing he is in no condition to travel by himself." Phone cuts off. If that was not clear enough that Kaiba had not taking no for answer Ranma didn't know what would.

" What…. come on guys gramps is in trouble and I will give one guess who did it to him. He is rich…" Ranma shouted as he bolted for the door without a thought.

" Why that Kaiba I think I give a piece mind." Joey clenched his fist with quick look of disgust before taking off after Ranma.

" Do you think he will be alright?" Tea asked as she was keeping up with the others.

" He better be for Kaiba's sake." Tristan replied seconding the same emotions of Joey as they were all off racing for Kaiba Corporation building.

After fifteen minutes run to Kaiba's building and there laid at the ground at the steps to the elevator was Mr. Mutou in pretty bad condition physically though not from any injuries. There leaning up against the elevator doors was Seto Kaiba looking smug as ever seeing that only comes natural to president of Kaiba corporation. They rush over to Mr. Mutou and check him over and it didn't look good.

" Seto Kaiba what did you do to him?" Ranma glared daggers at Seto who just brushed it off simply off.

" Nothing really. All I did was have a friendly duel with the old man in which we both put up our rarest cards the winner getting the losers best card. And being the winner I won his blue eyes white dragon now no one will ever use it against me." Tears the card in half giving Mr. Mutou the shock of his life. Seto laughed.

" What why would he do something like that to a powerful card." Joey looked on in confusion. Ranma on was so angry he was about to go and deck Kaiba as was about lunge at him.

Mr. Mutou grabs Ranma's hand " Ranma… listen to me someone must show him… the error of his ways… trust in the heart of cards and you can never go wrong… don't give up to its over."

" Tea, call the hospital he needs a doctor quick. Kaiba you don't know how much that card meant to him and you shouldn't have done that. I challenge you to a duel on the request of my grandpa and if I win I get back that card you just ripped. If you win then you get the satisfaction that you truly are the best. What do you got to lose unless you're afraid that you may lose your title of the best?" Ranma anger was under control and replace with a look of total confidence.

" Hehe oh I'm not afraid of losing to player of your low caliber. In fact I'm laughing because your deck is probably as weak and feeble as that old mans. He thought that I the world champion would not be prepared for a card like the blue eyes card he had. I will take pleasure humiliating you utterly. Meet me on dueling floor if don't lose your wit before arriving." Seto just smirked superiorly and went great his challenge just like he dealt with the old man.

" Everyone bring hands into a circle." Tea called everyone together.

"Ok." Tristan look confused.

" I'm in now what." Joey just waited for reason behind it.

"Yeah Tea." Ranma raised a curious eyebrow.

She drew a symbol with magic marker on their hands that together was symbolic of relationship. A smiley face.

" Its symbol of our friendship even when it fade it will always remain even though the marker disappears or one of us is not present we will always be there in spirit. Now go kick Kaiba's butt for us while Tristan and I look after your grandpa." Tea explained in which all just nodded in understanding.

They leave in ambulance leaves. Ranma with Joey on the sidelines enter the dueling arena was unlike Ranma had ever seen. Ranma enter his booth, as both he and Kaiba are lower over the field, which was in fact top of line holographic generator. The surrounding area was that of something ancient castle décor with life point counter display over head.

" So you had guts after all I will give you that much. The general rules as always 2000 life points loser is first to hit zero. Oh another thing this duel will have a feature you have never seen before. So lets start it out." Seto just continued to grin, which was starting to annoy Ranma some though he didn't show it much.

" Fine by me but don't under estimate me because I don't have a fancy title like you for that would be a mistake and just be glad it was not a real fight." Ranma futilely tried to get him to take him seriously.

" Lets show him the power of the heart cards together." Yami spoke to Ranma with only him being able see or hear him.

With silent nod the puzzle shakes from around his neck illuminating him as grew a few inches taller and hair got wilder. As the light subside so did the glowing eye of Ra disappeared.

" You can go first Kaiba." Yami Ranma stood relax playing it cool.

" I summon the Hitotsu-me Giant"The green Cyclops came to life 1200 attack/ 1000 defense Seto casual sizes his opponent up.

" Then I summon Celtic Guardian to the field to cut your giant down to size. I also place one card face down" The elfish swordsman comes forth to slashes through the monster shattering it like glass. Attack 1400/1200 defense Yami Ranma just acted normal as though he was waiting for game to start.

Ranma 2000

Seto 1800

" I didn't even feel that. I summon ryu-kishin in attack mode attack 1600/1200 and attack Ranma's Celtic Guardian as his dark claw slashes your pitiful swordsman to pieces. A pinkish Gargoyle comes forth with claw and shatters the screaming elfin swordsman Seto smirk slightly it being same old stuff yet again.

Ranma 1800

Seto 1800

"Good move. I draw." Lets see I got two weak monsters cards I can't use those and magic card pot of greed. Perfect cursed of dragon just the card I need. " I play curse of dragon in attack mode A large yellow, thin archaic dragon appeared. Attack 2000/1000 Attack Kaiba's monster with your fireball. I will end my turn by playing one card face down." Kaiba's monster gets hit and shatters in puff of smoke and pixels. Yami Ranma came up with plan of attack and further tested Kaiba knowing he still be smirking for the time being.

Ranma 1800

Seto 1400

" Hmm so your deck has some strong monsters oh well. I summon Swordstalker to the field in attack mode 2000 attack/1000Defense Attack the curse of dragon." The purple and black fiend grinned showing its massive teeth and launched forward with its large yellow sword that glowed with blue flame right before came down with it sword only to find itself stuck entrapped in hexagram. Seto was slightly surprised or so he seemed at first.

" You fell into my trap for I activated spell binding circle ensnaring your monster reducing its attack eight hundred points. My monster attacks with its fireball." Yami

Ranma 1800

Seto 600

" What? Nice move though not good enough for I drew my blue eyes white dragon. Come forth-blue eyes and destroy his pitiful dragon with its white lightening. A mystical white dragon with blue eyes stood opening his ferocious mouth to unleash a stream of blue and white lightening engulfed Ranma's dragon. Attack 3000/defense 2500. Seto laughed as he took pleasure in crushing Ranma.

Ranma 800

Seto 600

" What the… we saw you destroy that card… so how… is it you summoned it to the field." Yami Ranma was startled by the turn of events.

" You think I would tear such a powerful card without having the other three… you don't stand a chance I have in my possession of the only three blue eyes white dragons." Seto smiled, as he was certain he be victorious.

Hmm not good he has all three I will have play defensive mirror force just what I need with my giant solider of stone. Might help. "I place one card face down and I will place this monster into defense mode. I also play the pot of greed ending my turn." Yami Ranma goes on the defense.

" I will play my second blue eyes white dragon and play mystic space typhoon to destroy your face down card. Now blue eyes destroy his face down monster. A large solider appeared kneeling down arms crossed in defense. It too was blown away like rubble. Seto watched Ranma's solider go down with ease as well mirror force shattering.

" This is far over Kaiba." Hmm another weak monster I can't do anything with these nor do I remember put these in here… gramps must of slip these in but why? Huh what could he been thinking? Yami Ranma was pondering.

All of sudden he was assaulted by the dream he had earlier. There was the same cloaked figure he was trudging through the dessert all that can be seen dunes upon dunes and then there was the figure in purple holding what looked emerald green sorcerer's wand. It was the Dark Magician following the cloaked figure. What follow was a bright light of yellow that seemed pierce the howling sands enough to see an enormous orange-yellow creature wearing Egyptian headdress standing there ready to attack the cloaked figure to only be entrapped in glowing green pentagram. Shackles appeared next on the struggling monster and the next thing that could be seen was the monster broke into five pieces, which were absorbed into five stone tablets. The only word that was heard from cloaked figure was "Exodia" as they sequence end bring Ranma back to reality.

" Make your move already with two blues on the field you don't stand a chance" Seto yelled impatiently

Yami Ranma wait a second didn't Mr. Mutou mention Exodia being a monster to unstoppable and could summoned by drawing all five pieces… he put them in my deck and I have pieces I might still be able to beat if I get the final piece. "For now I protect myself by playing swords of revealing light to stop your two blue eye white dragons for three turns. I will also play one monster in defense mode."Luminous yellow swords held the dragons at bay.

" I will play one monster in defense mode and one card face down. Your move." Seto hides a grin.

" Its my turn I play Dark Magician destroy your face down monster."A blue elfin woman with long yellow and green dress shattered Attack 800/defense 2000 a.ka. mystical elf vs. D.M. attack 2500/defense 2000 Yami Ranma smirked seem to make Kaiba

" You fell into my trap watch as I destroy your swords of reveal light with my despell magic card and I will play my third blues white dragon and attack both his magician and his monster…"The dark magician shatter and the face down Sagan shattered as well attack 1000/defense 600 Seto laughed as his blue eyes roared.

Ranma 300

Seto 600

" That's what you think just as its you whose fallen into my trap Kaiba as sangan's special effect activates allows me to pick one monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less an with that I will get the final piece of puzzle. Behold I have all five pieces to bring forth Exodia The Forbidden One to the field its over Kaiba." The bright glowing pentagram appears on the field and dark portals appear out the pentagram bring forth the huge behemoth in orange-yellow to field with it clinking shackles. A bright yellow energy forms in its hands and blast forth from its palm that slowly extended outwards till it obliterated all Kaiba's monsters. Yami Ranma smirk finally shocked some sense into Kaiba as ego finally came back to bite him.

Ranma 300

Seto 0

" Its not possible no one has ever been able summon him. As he talks Mokuba, Kaiba's little Raven-haired brother enters Seto was and shocked barely able speak.

" What my brother lost he never loses at anything he is the best." Mokuba looks on in shock his brother was the best game player he knew and lost.

" How could I loses I had the strongest monsters…how?" Seto was just staring out totally spaced out in contemplation.

"I will tell you why lost. I had my friends with me and I have faith in the heart of the cards. You on the other hand are ruled by evil in your heart clouds your mind. Kaiba now seeing you lost its time for you to play the penalty game "mind crush"." Yami Ranma held up his hand to Kaiba.

The area around Kaiba grew dark as he found himself unable to move as watched the millennium puzzle start glowing and on Ranma's head glowed the eye of Ra. The eye of Ra shot out a beam of yellow at Kaiba hitting him. He felt as something was blown away from his own persona that he relied on for so long and he was at lost trying find himself again. Ranma reverts back to his normal self as the Yami retreated. Ranma left the Kaiba Corp building with Joey at his side.

" Alright way to stick to that rich snob. If ask me its about time he was taught a lesson." Joey took off racing Ranma trying to beat in a race only to find he was still

" You know I couldn't have done it without guys were all there cheering me on in spirit even when it looked the bleakest you gave me confidence I needed. Lets go call the hospital so check on gramps." Ranma smiled and took off easily passing Joey.

Everything turned out all right grandpa made a full recovery after his surgery and was back at the shop that same night. Kaiba was searching for answer for his lose while at the same time working on a new project. Though elsewhere Maximillion Pegasus was drinking wine as he was inform by his millennium eye that Kaiba had lost his title to duelist who till recently was unknown. Pegasus grinned hit a button on his computer putting his plan to getting his tournament up and running.

" It won't be long now Ranma, until we meet and I will soon see what you're made of. Croquet start sending the invites to duelists listed in our database as well as drop off Ranma boy's invite." Pegasus laughs drinking some of own personal Red wine as his Millennium eye flashes once.

" It shall be done as you requested sir." Croquet bows and leaves.

In a dark alley somewhere else stood a figure wrapped in the shadows, whose eyes seemed to glow red. All that could be made out if one were to look would be reflection of gold hanging from the neck.

" You just enjoy what little time you have Ranma because when I come I will add your soul to my collection." Figure laughs hysterically.

AN: that's all for this chapter readers stay tuned and if I get the time I will update this and any other fics I written any request for certain stories will be considered. Next time: On Ranma millennium chaos: Is it so much to ask for some down time from all chaos? Apparently yes if your name happen to be Ranma. Happosai uncovers an ancient Egyptian seal that may spell disaster and wouldn't you know it breaks. What will be unleashed? If that was not enough Ranma receives his invited to duelist kingdom after facing off against Pegasus. Will he ever catch a break? Next chapter: Broken Seal, All Seeing Eye.


End file.
